Chapter 10
is the tenth chapter of the Silver Spoon manga. Hachiken meets up with Inada to obtain the pork for the pizzas; while getting them from the third-year, he is asked as to whether he would be able to eat Pork Bowl once he has been butchered, leaving him to consider the thought for some time. Later, he starts off the pizza party and ends up having a fun time with his classmates as they eat their pizzas. He also meets with his career counselor from middle school, Shiraishi, who tells the principal of his worries for his student. __TOC__ Summary Hachiken meets with Inada in the pig pens about the bacon that he will need for the pizzas, which, as with the flour, he gains easy access to. Before leaving the pig pens, Hachiken sees that Pork Bowl has gotten bigger and laments on the fact that he inadvertently named it before; Inada comforts him that it is inevitable for him to want to name the piglets. He is then brought over to the storage for the preserved pork. As Inada looks for a packet of bacon, he asks Hachiken whether he will be able to eat Pork Bowl when he becomes butchered. He then explains that the packet of bacon with him was previously a piglet about three months before but it has now been reduced to ham and bacon, leading him to repeat his question about Pork Bowl. Hearing Hachiken's reluctant and depressed response, Inada cuts up the bacon into pieces for them to eat; while doing so, he reassures the first-year that he is still searching for something that he wants to do in life, adding that he should focus on gaining the experience before growing up to be an adult. He then hands a piece of bacon to Hachiken who then eats it. Upon eating the piece, he exclaims that it is very delicious, somewhat exciting Inada. Later, all of the students and faculty members gather near the masonry oven to commence their pizza party, all eagerly hungry for the pizza. Hachiken is appalled by the fact that teachers and several other students are participating in the party, which he learns has evidently spread across campus. He becomes even more shocked upon finding that his former career counselor, Shiraishi, is also present, as the adult wanted to check up on his performance in the high school. Hachiken is forced to leave quickly so as to start the party after being reminded by Beppu; as he leaves, both the principal and his middle school teacher talk briefly again. Hachiken initially prepares for a speech before getting on to the cooking but ends up having to scrap it due to his fellow student's booing; instead, he gives a brief rundown on how they prepare and make the pizza as they go along. He explains which people of which programs in the high school assisted with a particular step in the pizza making, going from the refining of the masonry oven to the list of toppings, which in turn goes from the dough to the tomato sauce. As he is about to talk of the vegetables, Nishikawa, who has been late to the party, finally arrives with fresh vegetables that are quickly added on; with that done, the cheese is then sprinkled over the pizza. Hachiken then puts the pizzas in the masonry oven for five minutes before then taking them out, all freshly cooked. Per suggestion from Beppu, Hachiken tests out the pizzas by taking the first bite. He laughs hysterically after taking a bite and then encourages his classmates to the same, which they do; ultimately, they all end up smiling and laughing from the taste of the pizzas. The pizza party quickly progresses as everyone starts eating and drinking, having fun with the others; Tamako even suggests that the high school do a pizza festival where the locals are forced to pay a fee, thus allowing profit for Yezo, something that several of the teachers are actually interested in. Meanwhile, Hachiken lies down and complains of the time that he spent into preparing for the pizza party. He contemplates on whether he should do it again but cuts himself off after seeing his classmates' happy faces. Aki then appears next to him and gives him tea for his hard work; afterwards, all of their classmates do the same, aside from Komaba who simply pours milk in Hachiken's glass, upsetting him greatly. Hachiken then starts comically chasing after Komaba to hit him. Shiraishi and the principal then talk further about Hachiken during the young boy's middle school years. Shiraishi details on how Hachiken was always obsessed over becoming the best among his peers and inadvertently forgot about what he would want to be in the future, hence why he was so worried about him. He wonders whether he made the right decision for his former student, which the principal states cannot be decided yet, though something has certainly changed about Hachiken. Afterwards, he gets up and informs the students that they will all need to do a report on growing and preparing their own food, shocking them. Characters In Order Of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Chapters